Why didn't you just say so?
by and the chicken
Summary: Sometimes you just want to finish work and go for a drink


He watched her walk away. She seemed to be immune to her charms – as if she didn't know how beautiful she was. On an average day she was striking, arresting but today, as she was on the days she claimed she hadn't had time to do her washing, she was drop dead gorgeous. He'd known her for some time, usually it was plain black trousers and a simple top. She didn't see how she turned heads even then. But on her "washing" days…

He looked at her, hair tied messily against her head, the simple and yet somehow not simple dress that hugged her curves and yet didn't advertise he weight she felt she needed to lose. She'd put on make-up to try and hide the pallor of her skin. So she said. Yet the simplicity of the kohl around her eyes and the deep burgundy of her lips (matching her dress) lifted her from the "arresting" she sometimes (wryly) described herself as, to someone that you wished (hoped) would sit there and stare into your eyes.

Draco looked back at his drink. There was no way she would look at him that way. They had too much history. He'd made sure through his words over the years she would take any advance badly. That was why he dipped his face to his drink again. He'd seen her a while back when he'd mistakenly ended up with Ministry colleagues at a Muggle bar not far from the street level entrance. Part of him still wondered why he'd been invited. For all that his Pureblood supremacist views had been proved to be his Father's, he still had to fight to prove to the Halfbloods and Muggleborns he wasn't going to curse them in some way.

She seemed to have turned pure Muggle though. That was why Weasley and Thomas met her in Muggle London. Either that or they thought they could slip mild compelling charms past her to get girls. It wasn't working, though she seemed to counter the effect at the same time as talking up the two morons. He watched her laugh, checked his watch and decided that ten years after the war and four years in her (accidental) company was long enough.

"Hermione?"

"Oh, hello Draco. How are things with you?" The motion of her body as it turned towards him to engage him was almost enough to undo his nerve.

He may be Witch Weekly's bachelor of the week/month/year but that didn't mean that he took advantage of every witch who wanted to be a Malfoy. And he had no doubts that was what (at least) the majority were after.

"Things could be worse. However, I would love to talk to you alone. Sometimes I feel that when I am around Weasley and Thomas the only thing I can discuss are the charms of the women on offer or Quidditch."

"Draco!" the word was a stage-whisper. "Not here!"

"Why not? No-one is listening."

"Except the Ministry! Are you mad!?"

"Do you honestly believe W- people have never discussed things better left quiet before? Really Hermione, I thought better of you!" He smirked, lifted his drink and inclined his head at the morons from the Ministry.

"Ron!" She hissed.

"What?" He asked, puzzled.

"Did I hear you mention the Chudley Cannons?"" Her voice remained a low hiss.

"The Muggles don't know. They think we're talking about Lacrosse."

"Lacrosse?" HHer voice was now barely audible.

"Yeah, I don't know what it is, either, but it's one of those anti-Muggle things."

"Draco. Would you like to see a favourite place of mine?"

"Hey…what?...Hermione…I didn't…I wasn't…"

"Shush Ron. You'd hate the place…"

"But Malfoy…"

"Will love it. See you soon." With that Draco found himself being tugged along by one arm as he waved a weak goodbye.

"Children!" Hermione spat as she hit the pavement. "Sorry Draco, Muggle habit, but I must have a cigarette."

"Miss Granger! You know those things will kill you!"

"Hah!" She paused to light the erstwhile cancer stick. "Not if I have effective ways to deal with the effects. The only issue is the remarkably vile smell. Do you mind?"

Draco was still being drawn down towards the river in her wake and was finding it difficult to argue with her. She seemed to smoke the cigarette quickly, then threw it in the road. She looked at him sheepishly.

"The only kind of littering I tolerate." She muttered.

Suddenly she stopped short. "I'm really sorry, I've dragged you away without really asking if you would like to join me."

"Why wouldn't I? You're much better company than the idiots pretending they are not casting compelling charms on unsuspecting Muggles." He told her dryly.

To his surprise she began to laugh. Then laugh more. She actually doubled over gasping for breath. He began to be alarmed. Then she took hold of his upper arm and his mind went in a completely _other_ direction. Her small hand didn't even come close to encircling his bicep. It made her seem small and in need of someone to look after her. Even though he knew she was powerful and could look after herself. At that moment he knew he was lost, he wanted to look after her forever, despite the fact she didn't need him.

Hermione straightened: "I'm sorry. You're the first person who has noticed they do that. I do my best to cancel it as soon as I see it. The stupid thing is that they could do without."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Have you seen them? Ron is what? Six foot stupid, built and not only that a Mummy's boy who will make any girl feel like a princess. Dean is cut and rich and has a belief he is not worthy so he has to pay to enjoy time with a girl. You don't have to do that!"

She'd started walking again so he followed her. "Why do you say that?"

"Really?" She stopped short and turned so they were chest to chest. "Draco Malfoy. Scion of the Malfoy fortune, beautiful to look at with impeccable manners. If you so much as looked at a woman with desire she would be yours! Surely you know that!"

"But…but…" Happy laughter rang in his ears. "Granger…" there was warning in his tone.

"Hermione, please, given I'm kidnapping you!" She was still giggling but once more dragging him along the Embankment.

"Alright, Hermione. You can't forget my past, not to mention my family!"

"Hah! And your physique , money and intelligence!"

"What?" He knew his voice was weak.

"Never mind. We're here. What do you know about wine?" He found himself being dragged into cellar.

He looked at the clientele then asked: "The more esoteric or the more mundane?" Just because he didn't recognise anyone, it didn't mean it wasn't a Magical establishment.

Hermione grinned. "It's loud enough in here that you can ask if I mean elf-made wine but I appreciate your discretion."

"Of course you didn't answer the question." He leaned down to speak into her ear, holding her close against the crush.

"Less esoteric." She smiled up at him from inside the circle of his arm. He wasn't sure if she saw his blush in the low light but he knew she felt as he began to move away as she pressed herself closer.

Discretion being the better part of valour he moved her to stand back to chest and walked them both to the bar. The wine list was displayed on chalk boards behind the bar so he didn't have to ask for a menu. That said, he enjoyed dipping his head down to hers to ask "Glass or bottle?"

She seemed a little breathless as she replied, tilting her head up and showing the length of her neck, speeding up his already fast heartbeat. _Did she just step closer?_ "You choose."

He dipped his head again, knowing he was trying his luck as he breathed across her collarbone. "Red or white?"

Now he knew she was breathless. "Red." She whispered against his jaw.

He closed the already invisible difference between them and motioned for the barman. "A bottle of the Cotes de Beaune, please." He smiled. "Two glasses. Any chance of a table?" Hermione recovered enough to see Draco holding a piece of black plastic between two fingers.

"One moment."

"Where did you get that!?" Hermione hissed.

"What? I'm told this how Muggles pay." Draco looked down into her eyes, somewhat nonplussed.

"Yes, but not with a _black_ card!"

"Well Coutts said they could offer a better option but they said not everywhere would accept it so I went for this."

Hermione was making strange choking sounds as they were suddenly drawn back towards an alcove she was sure had been full a moment ago. She stayed silent as their wine was opened, watched as Draco tasted a measure and nodded before waving away their server with a flick of his fingers.

"How did you do that? Why do you have..? Coutts? What am I drinking?"

"Here, have some water. Please breathe. It was your idea to come here."

Hermione sipped some water, took a deep breath and fixed him with a stare. He shifted slightly in his seat. Then she lifted her wine glass and tipped it his direction. Breeding had him lift the bottle of wine and pour. She took a sip and fixed him with another look.

"Have you been here before?" She demanded.

"No!" He held up his hands. "I'm not even sure where we are."

"Gordon's Wine Bar. I was expecting to share a glass with you stood up outside."

"Oh sorry, I forgot you can't smoke inside any more. Shall we move?" He was already moving to stand when her hand clamped on his arm.

"Hell no! Do you know how difficult it is to get a seat here? Where's that card?"

"Behind the bar. I wasn't sure if you'd like my choice or if you'd like to stay for another. Hermione, what's going on?" He was starting to get alarmed.

Hermione took a fortifying sip of quite excellent Burgundy and turned slightly towards Draco. "You're always going to be the bane of my existence, aren't you?" He opened his mouth to speak but she covered his lips with her fingers. "Here's the first time I manage to get you alone after I don't know how many months of trying…I take you somewhere I am comfortable that I imagined was outside your comfort zone and here we are." She sniffed dramatically.

"Forgive me, Hermione, I don't understand." He told her quietly through the barrier of her fingers.

"You bastard, I was supposed to be seducing you!" Hermione huffed again and took another swig of her wine. "Instead you buy delightful wine that I am really not doing justice to." She pushed glass away from her a little. "You get us amazing seats and most importantly of all you have no idea that I am in the slightest bit interested in you!"

Draco took the glass from her hand as she went to move it her lips again. Placing it on the table he moved his hand to her face, moving his thumb close to her lower lip.

"Hermione, why do you think I am dressed appropriately for Muggle London, with means to pay should I step out of the confines of the Ministry? For that matter, why do you think I put up with Weasley and Thomas?" Her mouth began to move but he stopped it with his questing thumb. "Merlin, Hermione, you wanted to seduce _me_? I've been desperate to catch your attentionfor far too long! So, please, let's put aside the formalities, have a bit more wine…I do know the less "esoteric" varieties after all, and am glad you like it…and maybe, if you don't mind too much, you could perhaps kiss me."

Hermione lifted her hand to his wrist and pulled his hand from her face, sliding her hand into his. Then she used her other hand to wet her lips with the admittedly excellent wine he'd ordered. Draco couldn't breathe as he watched her. Then she put the glass back down on the table and looked up at him, slowly lifting her free hand to curl around his neck.

"You idiot. Why didn't you just say so…?"


End file.
